Night in a bath
by bi whore
Summary: Hermione catches Ron with Parvarti but that is not all that happens that night
1. Chapter 1

It was ten at night and Hermione Granger was doing her head girl duties. She strode down the hall and turned down another. As she turned, she crashed into her boyfriend, Ron Weasley and Parvarti making out. She was shocked stared at them.

"Hermione it's not what it looks like", he took his hands out from underneath the girl's top innocently.

"It isn't?" she said coming out of shock. She turned and ran, crying from the scene.

She ran up a flight of stairs through a corridor and up another flight of stairs until she reached the Gryffindor Common Room. She spoke the password and ran straight into Ginny.

"Omg, Hermione what's wrong", she asked concerned for her friend.

"Ron… Cheating…" was all Ginny understood through Hermione's cries. Ginny held her friend and then the doors to the Common Room opened.

Hermione didn't need to turn around. She knew exactly who it was behind her and from Ginny's shouts that came next.

"RONALD WEASLEY. YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE OUT OF HERE BEFORE I OWL MUM AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SETTING FOOT IN HERE AGAIN", Ginny then slapped her brother before storming off into the girls dormitory.

Ron was shocked by his sisters actions and looked at the back that was Hermione's. "Hermione I…" he began but Hermione turned around, tears burling from her eyes and punched him, breaking his nose. She turned away and ran up the stairs the way Ginny had gone moments before.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night all she could think about was Ron and that Slytherin.

At one she decided to take a shower. She grabbed her towel and headed down the stairs and out the door. A couple of flights down the stairs and she found herself outside the prefect's bathroom. She slipped through the door and made her way to the bath.

She began stripping and stood before the bath naked. She dived into the bath and swam to the opposite side and started running the taps. She heard the door open and she turned around. There at the doors stood a girl, Pansy Parkinson. Both girls stared at each other before Pansy moved further into the room and began removing her clothes.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Pansy turned and caught Hermione's eyes and smirked. "Like what you see Granger?" Pansy said slipping into the pool.

"I… I…", Hermione began as the Slytherin moved closer to her.

Soon their lips were only centimeters apart and Pansy put her hand on Hermione's thigh before kissing her. Hermione moaned. She didn't know what to do. She didn't stop the other girl as Pansy found her way into Hermione's slightly open mouth. Hermione started to kiss back and Pansy drew away quickly. "Granger I…" but Hermione stopped her putting her mouth back onto the slytherin's and kissing her. Hermione turned them around so it was Pansy against the side. Hermione slid a hand up to Pansy's right breast and started rubbing it softly. The Slytherin moaned before pulling Hermione closer. Hermione removed her hand from Pansy's right breast and cupped her left breast instead. Pansy grabbed Hermione suddenly and turned them around. She removed Hermione's hand and broke away from the kiss.

Hermione looked at her hurt but Pansy grinned and very quickly her mouth was around the gryffindor's left breast. Hermione moaned as the Slytherin nipped and sucked. She held Pansy's hair in her hand and Pansy made her way up Hermione's body to her mouth.

Pansy put her hands on the other girl's arse and Hermione wrapped her long legs around the slytherin's body. Pansy picked Hermione up and carried her along the side of the bath and got out and pushed Hermione against the wall. Pansy's hand slipped between the girls legs and Hermione gasped and broke the kiss.

"Calm down", Pansy whispered to the very excited Gryffindor. Pansy began to stroke Hermione's spot between her legs getting harder and harder before entering a finger inside the other girl. Hermione moaned louder and began kissing Pansy's neck. After a few thrusts Pansy inserted another and then another and it wasn't long before Hermione came in her hand.

But it was far from over yet Hermione dropped to her knees before the Slytherin. She started kissing Pansy's navel and thighs. Pansy gasped and struggled to stand as she soon felt the other girl's tongue move across her clitoris. Hermoine licked the girls folds before inserting her tongue. This took Pansy over the edge and she soon came. Pansy pulled her up by the hair and kissed her passionately.

They took their time kissing and touching each other while helping the other to pull their clothes back on. It was now four in the morning and both girls decided it was time for bed. They went their separate ways but not before agreeing to meet the next night.


	2. Chapter 2

After long consideration I have decided that I will write another chapter and see how it goes. Enjoy guys!

**It had been weeks since Hermione and Pansy had started their midnight sessions in the Prefects bathroom, each night different to the one before. Tonight was going be quite different from the rest. **

Hermione crept out of Gryffindor Tour under the invisibility cloak. She headed down a few flights of stairs and to the prefect bathroom. She grinned when she saw another female coming from the opposite direction. She moved towards the girl, careful not to make too much noise.

Hermione was surprised when a wand was pointed at her face. The Slytherin reached out and grabbed the cloak. "Geez Granger. You gotta learn to be more quiet than that", Pansy said, moving so that Hermione was against the wall. Hermione's arms wrapped around the black haired Slytherin pulling her closer. Their lips met, tongues battling for dominance before Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into the Prefect's bathroom.

Hermione pushed Pansy hard against the wall; her left hand had traveled down between the girl's legs while her right caressed the girls left boob. Hermione hands moved under Pansy's shirt and removed the other girl's top only leaving the Slytherin's mouth once. Hermione felt herself against the wall again and moaned when a hand had slipped between her legs and stroked her uncovered clit.

Soon both girls were on the ground, Hermione on top of a naked Pansy. They jumped when they heard a loud bang from outside the bathroom. Hermione grabbed her wand and with a flick they were both fully clothed. They could hear two voices outside.

"Potter! Will you pay attention!" the voice of Draco Malfoy sounded. The two girls looked at each other and moved closer to the door.

"What do you want Malfoy? I honestly don't have time for your games any more", Harry Potter's voice said.

"I thought you liked the games Harry. In fact I remember hearing you moaning for more", there was silence on the other side of the door before a body pushed through told them they weren't going to be left alone for the rest of the night. Harry was pushed back into Hermione both falling onto the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Harry said realizing who Hermione was with. "I could say the same thing about you Harry", Hermione replied. She picked herself up and dusted the invisible dust off her clothes.

"Well I think the moment has been ruined. I'll see you tomorrow Granger. Potter", Pansy said walking out the door. Hermione watched her lover leave and then turned to the two boys in the room.

"Well I think I should turn in as well. Leave you guys to what ever you were doing", she said. She exited the room and made her way up the stairs and back to her warm bed.

She failed to notice a black haired girl watching her from the corner of the dormitory. Pansy moved quickly and flicked her hand to close the curtains and silence the area and before Hermione knew what was happening she was once again naked for the second time that night. She had not expected to see Pansy until the next day but was glad she did as she was yet to be satisfied. Hermione moaned as Pansy's tongue and mouth moved onto her clitoris. She cried and as she came hard. Pansy moved quickly up Hermione's body and kissed her mouth before finding herself beneath the Gryffindor.

Hermione slid a finger into Pansy's tight hole, enjoying the moans that escaped the Slytherin's mouth. She slid another finger and then another finger inside before moving her mouth down to join her hand. It didn't take long for Pansy to cum and cry out Hermione's name.

Hermione set her alarm for 5.30 so Pansy could go before anyone else had awoke from slumber. Hermione kissed the Slytherin's neck, wrapping her arms around her lover's body before soon falling asleep.

I know it's not much but it will have to do for now.


End file.
